Cardfight Vanguard: Resistance
by george0x
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

"This world vastly changed after two things happened like they were fated to happen together and throw the world in chaos. First was the invention called FFighter or Forced Fighter. A small portable device that forced the target to fight the user and by fight it meant a cardfight, a card game. But what the device did doesn't end to that, it is able to generate images of the units used and more importantly when it is used with each damage someone takes pain is inflicted to them and when someone loses the pain can be to much, it usually needs to paralysis of the body for some time other times it can lead to knocking the loser unconscious or it can even result to death. The fights can't be stopped unless both fighters agree. None knows who invented or why it was like it just appeared. Since it was dangerous it was forbidden to be used. But then the second thing came and it was just as mysterious a phenomenon called reverse, it was something like a virus and it turned out as something like a zombie apocalypse. Reversed humans are usually stripped of their freedom and follow the orders of the others and spread it and it spreads from cardfight when you lose one against one of them you join them and to force you join them they used the FFighter to force people to fight them. Even more dreadful is the fact that if you beat a reverse fighter they won't turn back to normal for some reason they simply die."

"Captain, captain wake up." A man told him.

"I am awake Mist. Just thinking about something. What do you want?" He replied.

"It has been 4 on this ship and we haven't raided anyone else for 4 months too, we are nearly out of food."

"Right, after those things happened the reverse kept on increasing and now they have outnumbered us, we were forced to leave our homes and live on this ship and use the FFighter to raid other ships or villages were normal people still live and steal from them or even attack reverse fighters. Living like pirates, this life is troublesome." He thought.

"I guess we need to get lucky and find someone to raid on this vast sea." He said with a smile.

"Ok i will tell the others to set sail for a place that other ships usually pass by."

"Good." The Captain said and Mist left.

"In this ship there are only five people me, Mist, Blaster, Fenix and Ifraid. We try to survive in this world running away and attacking others from time to time and now we again are low on food. This way of life is just too uncertain, i am sure the same thing troubles the others too. I wonder if there is anything that can be done for it."

A ship with five people on the open ocean that had a beautiful color of blue reflecting the bright sky that was over them and the sky soon turned dark and the sun gave his place to the moon and now shined with it's light on the darkness that was covering it. Reflecting that sky the ocean had turned dark too. Quietly the were moving towards the place they hoped to find someone to prey on. And under that dark night sky they could now see a ship.

"Captain there it is a ship."

"Let's see. That ship. It can't be. It's The Empress." He said and an expression of happiness appeared on his face. His scarlet eyes seemed to now glow and he pushed his black hair upwards without realising it from his excitement.

"The Empress? Wait you can't be thinking to attack them." Ifraid asked.

"As a matter of fact i do."

"So I guess we are going huh?" Blaster said.

"Yes, it will be fun don't you think?"

"Whatever you say captain."

"Now get close to them quietly."

And so they started moving towards the large ship known as The Empress. Soon they were close enough as the darkness of the night covered them. They were now ready to start their assault.

"LET'S GO MY HEARTIES, ATTACK."

"AYE CAPTAIN" They scream under the sky with the full moon and use hooks to grab The Empress and tie it to their own ship. Now they have jumped over to The Empress, their assault has begun.

"Blaster Dark Revenger attack." Blaster declares and the 6th damage is dealt to his opponent causing him to fall down unable to move.

"Nightmist attacks the vanguard" Captain G has also has beaten someone else. And every member of the pirates keeps beating the members of The Empress even if they are outnumbered. The captain's Gran Blue, Blaster's Shadow Paladins, Ifraid's Narukami, Mist's Dark Irregulars and every deck that falls in the hands of Fenix the jack of all trades go undefeated in this battle to take over the ship and steal everything.

"Stop now." The voice of a woman sounds speaking to the pirates sounded. She had long black hair and beside her stood a man and younger woman.

"It seems that the empress appeared herself." G says with an expression of satisfaction as he continues to fight with his comrades.

"Cura, Mael we have to defend the ship for the sake of justice and to save the world."

"As you wish Yuki sama." They both reply. Cura fights Ifraid and Mael faces against Mist.

"I guess, you will be my opponent." G states as he approaches Yuki. "FFighter activate. Stand up the vanguard, Peter the Ghostie."

"Stand up the vanguard, Officer Cadet, Erikk. I will take the first turn, draw, ride Battle Siren, Dorothea. Erikk moves in the back, turn end."

"Draw, i ride Samurai Spirit, Peter moves in the back. With boost from Peter, Spirit attacks. Drive check, Captain Nightmist."

"Damage check, Transcore Dragon."

As their battle continued the other battles continued as well

"I ride Illusion Revenger, Mordred Phantom. Mordred with boost from Berith attacks Dauntless. Twin drive, first check Grim Revenger crittical to Mordred and power to Masquerade. Second check Healing Revenger, power again on Masquerade and i heal on damage."

"Damage Check, first Seal Dragon, Artpitch draw trigger power on Dauntless and draw, second check Embodiment of Armor Bahr."

"That makes it 5,Masquarade boosted by Dorint attacks Dauntless."

"Guard with Seal Dragon, Biera and intercept with Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon"

"Blaster Dark Revenger boosted by Dorint attacks Dauntless."

"Guard with Artpitch."

"I end my turn." And a heated third battle was taking place near them

"I break ride Labrador, i draw one card, choose two of my bermuda triangle add them to hand and Labrador get's 10000 power, Coro returns to my hand by it's own skill. Labrador boosted by Leyte attacks Dantalian, Leyte's skill activates i soulblast one card and Labrador gets extra 5000 also limit break i call 3 PR ISM units from my hand on the field and labrador gets 10000 and a critical, total power 42000 power."

"I guard with march Hare of Nightmareland discard dantalian."

"Twin Drive, PR ISM-Miracle, Canary all effects on PR ISM-Smile, Liguria, second check PR ISM-Romance, Mercure. Liguria attacks Dantalian."

"I guard with Blitzritter and Hysteric Shirley."

"Celtic boosted by Clear attacks Dantalian."

"No guard, damage check Hysteric Shirley, i draw a card."

"Turn end." That's how the fights were progressing but then it happened the whole ship started shaking as something had hit into it. People with make up and red lines under their eyes attacked them and started forcing everyone to fight them in order to reverse them.

"Wait what the hell is going on? " Ifraid asked as he started fighting the reverse along with Fenix.

"They caught up with us, it's your fault for slowing us down." Yuki said to G with an angry face.

"Then i guess we need to cancel this fight till we finish with them."

"Alright."

And like that they stopped their fight and took on the reverse fighting one after another the reverse just wouldn't stop coming and their bodies would pile up on the deck of the ship.

"Master of fifth element attacks Heartless and that's it. This must have been the last one." Mist said with relief.

"Yes i guess that's it." But that moment of relief was broken by a scream.

"Yuki sama, you need to leave this place, he, he is a monster." Said a man as he seemed to run away from something."

"A monster you say? I am fabulous. FFighter activate. Chaos Breaker Dragon." A figure that seemed to follow the man appeared and with just that waving of a card that seemed to shiny brightly won the fight that never started and the guy now had been reversed. He wore a pink kimono, had long purple hair that reached his waist and he wore very much but very much make up. His appearance could be something that made you want to laugh but he gave off an aura, that made you shiver.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked him.

"I am the most magnificent of the commanders of Link Joker i am the one they call, Brandy the Fabulous. I came to take over The Empress and of course you Yuki chan, but it seems you have some pretty cute company beside you is that captain your boyfriend? Doesn't matter I would love to turn those five pirates into bishis too." He said with an evil smile on his face. "Now who should i start with?"

"I will be your opponent." Yuki said ready to face him but then G grabbed her from her arm and dragged her on his ship.

"Everyone take whoever is not reversed with you on the ship and cut the ropes we have to leave this place." The captain ordered and his comrades did as he asked and moments letter they had got far from The Empress that was now under the control of reverse that didn't seem to chase after them. The only ones that were now on the ship were, the five pirates, Yuki, Cura and his sister Mael.

"Why did you do this?" Yuki asked G as she slapped him.

"If you stayed there you would suffer the same fate as the others, that guy could just beat others without even actually fighting."

"It doesn't matter we have to join the others in the catfight academy were the resistance against the reverse is."

"This has nothing to do with us."

"If we do nothing the reverse will get into the academy and the last hope of resistance will be lost. All this is your fault."

"As i said this has nothing to do with us, the only thing i can do is let you go the next time we reach the land till then we will have you three tied. Blaster, Mist Ifraid tie them." He said and went to his cabin.

"So is that just we are going to do?" Fenix asked him as he entered G's cabin.

"What else do you want us to do fighting the reverse is nearly impossible they are large in number and even if we keep fighting them our stamina will fade away and then there is that Brandy guy i still can't believe he beat someone without fighting, it must be some function of the FFighter but without knowing we can't do anything."

"Still we have been in the sea alone for too long i am sure you know that all of us are tired of it. Maybe we should help them and fight the reverse."

"You know that i trust your opinion, but i can't just take a decision solely on yours if the other 3 want to go then we will do it."

"Alright i will tell them." Fenix said and left the cabin. And that's how the day ended with nothing actually being accomplished apart from escaping reverse.

* * *

Characters

Captain G: The captain of the 5 five pirates. Childish, reckless and quick witted are mixed qualities in him, doesn't like responsibilities. Uses Gran Blue

Mist: Navigator of the pirates uses Dark Irregulars.

Ifraid: Narukami user that has a speciality at acting. He is the kiar of the pirates.

Fenix: The jack of all trades, acts the most mature out of the pirates.

Blaster: Uses Revenger, the quite fighter of the pirates.

Yuki: The determined captain of the ship known as The Empress and one of the founders of the Cardfight Academy that is the base of resistance against Link Joker, she uses aqua force.

Cura: One of Yukis direct subrdinates, uses Seal Dragons also known as girly man from others.

Mael: Curas little sister and the other direct subordinate of Yuki, uses Bermuda Triangle.

Brandy: Commander of the Link Joker, also known as Brandy the Fabulous a scary man that you really don't wany to face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you guys want to do?" G asked his crew the next day as the sun had just risen above the ocean.

"I belive that we should go and join the resistance. Our lives are already difficult and if we let reverse expand more it will eventually lead to our end." Fenix stated.

"I don't really care, I am content with how things are joining some random resistance might just make things more troublesome. I am against it." Blaster said next.

"I don't mind either, but going in that cardfight academy seems more fun, we have spent too much time on the sea and things are getting boring here, i say we go on that academy, they are going to have roofs after all." Ifraid replied.

"Things are bad already and if we go to the academy we will be going to the core of the danger. But staying like this also seems bad ass Fenix said, personally i am going to follow what you decide Captain." Mist finally said.

"In the end the decision will be yours G. So what are we going to do?" Fenix asked him.

"You guys know I hate responsibilities and all you are doing now is give more of them to me. I really don't know what we should do from now on. I will think about it and answer you when the night falls, till then return to your jobs." He said.

"So what do you think he will choose?" Ifraid asked Fenix.

"I don't know but if he chooses to not go to the academy should we obey him ? Or should we do what we want?"

"Are you thinking of overthrowing him? Sounds fun."

"Maybe if things come to this. Can I count on you Ifraid?"

"Yes."

* * *

"What's this? Someone is in the sea." Ifraid said and called the others and together they picked up the man that was floating in the sea.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Mist asked and the man started coughing.

"Where, where am I?"

"On our ship." Fenix replied.

"So how many of you are here?"

"The five of us you see and three others but they are tied up."

"I see." Said the man and the next second he had got up. The five of them felt pinch on their necks and fell down on the floor.

"Who are you?" G asked.

"I am Xophix the assassin, you have been injected with a poison and you will die in about 2 hours unless you get the antidote but in a while you will all pass out so if you are to be saved you will have to take the antidote from me before that happens."

"FFighter activate." G declared as he stood up.

"So you are going to fight me while you are like that? Interesting, stand up the vanguard Smilling Presenter."

"Stand up the vanguard Peter the Ghostie. I will take the first turn, i ride Samurai Spirit and Peter moves in the back. Turn end."

"I ride Purple Trapezist, smiling pressenter moves in the back, with boost from pressenter, trapezist attacks Samurai."

"No guard."

"Drive check, Dynamite Juggler critical trigger all effects on trapezist."

"Damage check, first check Captain Nightmist, second check Doctor Rouge, i heal one damage."

"Turn end."

" Draw, I ride Captain Nightmist and since there is another nightmist in the drop zone he gets 3000 power. Now i activate Peter the Ghosties skill counter blast one i mill 2 cards and Peter moves to the soul draw. Call Three Star Chef, Pietro and Dancing Cutlass, Cutlass skill soulblast 2 i draw a card. Nightmist attacks.

"No guard."

"Drive Check, Sea Strolling Banshee."

"Damage check, Peek-a-boo."

"With boost from cutlass, Pietro attacks."

"No guard, Rainbow Magician, draw trigger, i draw a card and give 5000 power to trapezist."

"Pietro skill i unflip one damage, turn end."

"Draw, I ride Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, counter blast i put peek-a-boo in the soul, call Skull Juggler soulcharge and call Barking Cerberus, Peek-a-boo soul blast 1 call peek-a-boo in a rear guard circle. Cerberus attacks Nightmist."

"Guard with Sea Strolling Banshee."

"Princess boosted by Presenter attacks Nightmist."

"No Guard."

"Drive check, Nightmare Doll, Alice."

"Damage check, Ruin Shade."

"With boost from Skull, peek-a-boo attacks Nightmist."

"No guard, damage check Knight Spirit."

"Peek-a-boo moves back in the soul, turn end."

"My turn.. draw."

"Look at you, you are about to pass out, better just give up you are going to die either way."

"If it will be the same then i better just enjoy my last moments. The man that governs the undead become the unshakable determination that defies life itself. Ride! Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist. Call Deadly Spirit, Danty Guy, Romario and Samurai Spirit. Nightmist boosted by Samurai attacks Princess."

"No guard."

"Twin Drive, first check Rough Seas Banshee, critical to the Nightmist and power to Deadly Spirit, Second check Ruin Shade."

"Damage check, First Check Barking Cerberus, Second Check, Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah."

"Pietro boosted by cutlass attacks Princess."

"Guard with dynamite"

"Deadly boosted by Romario attacks princess."

" Guard with Popcorn Boy and intercept with Cerberus."

"Turn end."

"Draw, Listen this is the last music you will ever listen too. I ride. Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah. Limit Break counter blast one and i discard a Farah from my hand soul charge 2 and i call a pale moon from my soul and it gets 3000 power, superior call Purple Trapezist and activate her skill i put Skull in the soul and call jumping glen from the soul and from her skill she gets 3000 power, peek-a-boo skill activate soulblast peak-a-boo comes in front of Trapezist, call Nightmare Doll, Peek-a-boo boosted by trapezist attacks Nightmist."

"Guard with Rough Seas Banshee. "

"Alice boosted by glen attacks Pietro."

"No guard, Pietro retires."

"Alice skill counterblast Alice moves in the soul call trapezist replacing glen and i activate trapezist skill peek-a-boo moves in the soul and alice comes back. Now Farah boosted by presenter attacks Nightmist."world

"No guard."

"Twin drive. Poison Juggler critical to Farah and power to Alice, second check Skull Juggler."

"First damage, Sea Strolling Banshee, second check Pietro."

"Alice boosted by Trapezist attacks Nightmist."

"Guard with Ruin Shade, Dandy Guy, Romario and intercept with Deadly Spirit."

"Turn end."

"My turn.. my eye, my right eye can't see."

"Oh yeah i forgot to mention if you sleep to much the poison will target your eyes it seems it went to you right eye and it will soon move to your left one, it is too late to save your eye sight unless you remove your right it will slow down."

"I see, then here it goes." He said and put his right hand in his eye and pulled out his own eye as he let out a painful scream, blood started running, falling down on the floor, staining the ship's deck.

"No i guess it's time to continue, FINAL TURN, draw. Guns created from the black flames that burn in the bottom of the ocean become the force that changes this this world. BreakRide, the undead gunner. Cursed Twin Gunner, Nightsky." He said as he picked the top card of his dead and without looking at it he rode it and it indeed it was it as he predicted.

"Break Ride skill i call two gran blue from my drop zone and call them and they both get 5000 power call Sea Strolling Banshee and Dandy Guy, Romario. Sea strolling skill soulblast i draw one card, Nightsky skill when a unit is called from the drop zone he get's 2000 power. Now LIMIT BREAK, counter blast 2 i move cutllass and dandy guy romario of the backrow in the soul, ABYSS RESURRECTION, call 2 Gran Blue from the drop zone and they get 5000 power, call Captain nightmist behind Dandy guy, Romario and Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist behind Sea Strolling, Nightsky get another 4000 power since another 2 units were called. Now seastrolling moves in the back and nightmist in the front and the same in the othe collumn. Nightsky boosted by Samurai Spirit attacks Farah."

"Damn it, No guard."

"Twin Drive, Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist, second check Rought Seas Banshee power to Lord of the seven seas and critical to Nightsky."

"Damage check, Nightmare Doll, Alice, second check, Popcorn boy heal trigger power to Farah and heal one damage."

"Now, Nightmist boosted by seas strolling attacks Farah."

"Again no guard. Damage check Farah. I lose." And the shock from the FFigheter knocked Xophix unconscious. G searched for the antidote and found two bottles a red one and a blue one.

"He is out and we don't have much time before the poison kills us and now my left eye has started to be affected to, damn i will go with the red." He decided opened it and took a sip. He then made the other 4 drink it as they were still unconscious before falling unconscious himself.

"Captain, Captain, wake up." G heard someone calling him before waking up. It was night now everything was shrouded in darkness apart from the sky that stars and the moon could be seen and everything the lights of their ship could reach.

"Is everyone fine?" He asked.

"Yes everyone is good after you gave us the antidote. But captain you took out your own eye." Fenx told him.

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyway, it is night now, I know that many things happened but you promised us an answer."

"Yes, i know go gather the others and I will give it to you. By the way what happened to the assassin?"

"We have him tied up but in a different room than the rest." Fenix informed him and left. G opened a drawer and took something out, then he left his cabin and went at the deck were his four comrades were waiting for him. he walked passed them and stopped at the edge looking at the dark sea.

"We all have been together on the ship for a long time and things have been hard but we always found a way to make it through but after today in order to survive i had to give up my right eye and still our survival was based on luck. So I think we should give it a chance and go help the resistance. That is what i choose." He said as he turned to look at them and now over his right eye was an eyepatch with a skull and two guns on it.

* * *

Fanmade units used on this chapter.

Cursed Twin Gunner, Nightsky

Grade 3  
Race: VampireClan: Gran Blue

Flavor: Life for life and death for death, Abyss Resurrection.

LB4 Act(V)(Counterblast 2) Put 2 Gran Blue units in the soul from the rear guard, call 2 gran blue units from the drop zone and they get 5000 power till the end phase.

Auto(V): When a Gran Blue unit is called in the rear guard from the drop zone this unit get's 2000 till the end phase.

Lord


End file.
